<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Adoration by FrootTheBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885769">Love &amp; Adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrootTheBat/pseuds/FrootTheBat'>FrootTheBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Headcanon, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance, Self-Indulgent, Shipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrootTheBat/pseuds/FrootTheBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about my OCs and the characters I ship them with.  A self-indulgent fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), William T. Spears/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ambrosia || SebastianXHarmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unlike Captivity and Beneath the Stars, these fics are more about OCs, and are self-indulgent.  They can be fluffy, they can be dark, none of them have order and you can read whichever you please, imagine your OCs in my OCs' place, I don't really mind.  Just enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He doesn’t know if he loves her…  Or the scent of her soul…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demons were below humans.</p><p>Demons were feral creatures, in many cases- they only cared for themselves alone.  A demon would rarely, very rarely, extend kindness upon its own kin; but was unlikely to hold friendships or take on a mate.  If given the choice- many demons would slay those that they ‘cared for’ in exchange for their own life.  Demons were solitary, they were born and died alone, that was how they had always been and would be.  Demons did not love. </p><p>Or so he had been told.</p><p>Angels were above humans.</p><p>They were patient creatures, radiating with kindness and love.  Their ability to care for others was overwhelming, their relationships were held dear to their hearts.  Angels would live monogamous lives, devoting themselves to the one that held their affections most.  An angel would risk their life for another in a heartbeat- regardless of whether or not they would be rewarded for their efforts.  Angels despised demons.</p><p>Except this one.</p><p>Harmony Dewitt.  </p><p>Harmony was kind, loving, affectionate- even to those that were not deserving of her kindness.  She did not limit the emotions she bestowed upon others- and would provide all the care that she could to them.  She loved openly, freely, and without shame- she found value in those who seemed to contribute nothing to her.  She was never cruel, she never shunned others for their opinions.  She was gentle and warmhearted.</p><p>Even to a demon such as himself.</p><p>Harmony Dewitt was too trusting.</p><p>Sebastian had mused over it many times, the ways in which a demon like himself could destroy an angel such as her.  Angels had wasted no time in the torture and murder of his own kind- so why should he not repay the favor?  They were destined to hate each other.  And yet, she was unafraid of him, unassuming…  If he wanted to, he would be able to quite easily hurt her without a single soul knowing.  If he wanted to.</p><p>And yet he didn’t want to.</p><p>Was she a friend, then?</p><p><em> Friends.  </em> Demons did not make friends, they were not capable of friendship.  Kindness and care were foreign to them, therefore so were friends.  A friend would merely get in the way of a demon’s purpose, become an obstacle to the bigger picture of survival.  Consuming souls, feeding, <em> staying alive.  </em>That was all that demons were meant for, their one purpose, consume souls and stay alive.   Nothing more.</p><p>He longed to consume a soul.</p><p>Her soul was so enticing. </p><p>A century of hunger had become maddening.  He craved a soul that would end the feeling of emptiness and churning pain.  Humans were not often fond of forming contracts with demons, but he refused to tear into every human he could find.  Her soul…  Her soul was overwhelmingly enticing.  Beautiful, delicious…  Sweetened sugar and vanilla, sweet cream and cherry, there was citrus and comfort… <em>  Ambrosia. </em></p><p>He craved for her soul.</p><p>Just as he craved for her kindness.</p><p>Her kindness was comfortable, sweet, and never withdrawn from him.  She would never hurt him- even if given the opportunity to eliminate him.  Her kindness was delicious, yet terrifying.  Her kindness was frightening, new and overwhelming, exhilarating.  He craved for her kindness, for the experience of comfort, of unsure terror and strong attachment, the soft and careful words.  The feeling of <em> please never stop. </em></p><p>He could befriend her.</p><p>It wouldn’t end well. </p><p>He was starved of souls, dangerous and unpredictable.  She was naive, too trusting, too accepting.  He would only disappoint her expectations of him.  If he were to let his guard down, he would hurt her.  He’d been starving much too long, her soul was much too strong.  Starving demons were feral creatures, an animal lying dormant with him.  If he had told her he was starving, he had no doubt she would lay down her life.</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <em> No? </em>
</p><p>He would not harm her, he <em> could not </em> harm her.  She deserved far more than to become another soul lost to a demon’s hunger.  She was too valuable, but not because of her soul.  She was truly kind, truly loving.  She extended her kindness to him, a demon, <em> the scum of the earth.  </em>She didn’t deserve to suffer, she didn’t deserve to die.   He wished he could provide her with the same comfort and love she had provided him.</p><p>
  <em> Love. </em>
</p><p>Was love comforting?</p><p>Love was a human emotion.  Possessive and overwhelming, longing and emotional.  <em> Emotional.  </em>Sebastian had not felt emotions before.  Not until he’d met her.  He had never thought so overwhelmingly about a person, never so daunted by the idea of harming someone- of feeling lost without them.  He had never feared losing a person, never valued a person over himself; had never cared so strongly for another being.</p><p>Did he…</p><p>Could he love her?</p><p>Demons were not humans.  They could not feel love.  They could not become attached to another, they could not form familiar bonds.  If a demon mated- it was not an emotional connection that drove them to do so.  He could not fall in love.  These emotions…  They must have been lust…  Lust for her soul, for her body…  Demons couldn’t love.  It was impossible, laughable.  Or so he’d been taught.  <em> So they had lied. </em> </p><p>He <em> loved </em>her.</p><p>He loved her, and it hurt.  </p><p>He feared harming her, feared watching her demise at his own unsteady hands.  He loved her, but he would not tell her, not anyone.  A demon <em> should </em> not love; regardless of if they could.  Demons were selfish, possessive and cruel, they would only harm the ones they loved.  There was no doubt in his mind that a demon was not the best mate for an angel.  Besides, she could…  No…  She <em> would </em> do better than him. </p><p>He needed to let go.</p><p>Stop thinking about her.</p><p>He wanted her out of his head, away from his mind, gone from his thoughts.  And yet, could not think of anything that he wished to think of more.  Her soft, quiet voice would sting his ears, her gentle touch burned his skin, and her sweet words lulled him.  She was beautiful and kind and he just couldn’t let it go.  He wanted her, needed her to know what she did to him.  Needed her rejection, her disgust in him.</p><p>He needed her to reject him.</p><p>He wanted her to hate him.</p><p>And so, against his better judgement, he told her.  He exposes foreign emotions, explains the things that he is feeling, sentiments that he would rather live without.  He expects rejection, hatred; watches her kind eyes fill with an unfamiliar expression.<em>  She's mad, she must be.</em>  He sees her thoughtfulness, and waits with anxiety.  <em> Anxiety.  </em> He’s never felt such pitiful fears, such strong terror, this is <em> weakness.  </em>He’s being weak, she must be disgusted, she-</p><p>She kisses him.</p><p>
  <em> She kisses him. </em>
</p><p>Comfort.  Fear.  A high-pitched ringing in his ears.  His chest clenches.  Doubt.  Lulled into tranquility.  Dragged through shock and surprise.  She is not hurting him, <em> she’s not mad at him.  </em> Why?  <em> Why?  </em> She’s being gentle, and calm, and as caring as ever.  How does she do this to him?  He’s terrified, trembling as his head is racing and he just <em> doesn’t understand.  </em>What has she done to him?  How could she bring him to his knees so easily?</p><p>He’s unsure, terrified.</p><p>He kisses back. </p><p>And it’s nothing like he’s ever experienced.  It’s soft and sweet, loving and emotional; it’s possessive and confusing, but it's beautiful and captivating as well.  The doubts are fading in his mind.  His worries, his terror, replaced with thoughts of <em> I will always protect you </em> and <em> I will never hurt you.  </em>And he doesn’t question how he knows, how he’s suddenly so sure of himself that he can uphold such promises.  He just knows.</p><p>
  <em> He loves her.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Claws || WilliamXLysander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lysander hates his scars, William doesn’t think they’re all that bad.  (WilliamXLysander)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lysander huffed in annoyance as he spread the cold cream over his face, trying to thin it out and make it resemble his own skin.  He had hoped that the makeup would be somewhat unnoticeable; but it hadn’t matched his skin tone and did very little to achieve the goal he was trying to reach.  After a few moments of layering it on and spreading it out, he gave a frustrated groan and reached for a rag on the desk.</p><p>“What exactly are you hoping to achieve with that dreadful stuff?” </p><p>Turning to shoot William a glare, Lysander began to wipe the makeup from his face with the rag.  “I am trying,” he huffed as he watched the makeup disappear and dirty the rag, “to cover these awful scars-” </p><p>“And why would you feel the need to do that?”  William questioned dully. </p><p>“Because they’re hideous,” Lysander said in a frustrated tone as he began to attempt to reapply a different colored cream, “and I’m sick of looking at them,” he added as he began repeating the process.</p><p>“I disagree,” William said simply as he lowered the book he had been reading, “they’re not hideous.”</p><p>“Well, I fail to agree with you then,” Lysander retorted as he winced, having gotten some of the makeup in his eyes.  He began to try blinking it away to avoid tearing up, dabbing at his eye with the rag.</p><p>“They’re only scars,”  William stated, whilst watching the other man stare into the mirror. </p><p>“They’re only scars,” Lysander mimicked in a mocking tone, before glaring, “they’re <em> hideous.” </em></p><p>“They are a part of your appearance,” William said flatly, “whether you like them or not, they’re there.”</p><p>Lysander turned once more to glare at the other man, “I <em> know </em>that,” he said in a low growl, “that’s exactly why I’m trying to cover them up-” he huffed as he continued to wipe at his eye with the rag. </p><p>“Humans have such odd beauty standards-” William said with a small shake of his head, before lifting his book to continue reading.  Lysander continued to glare at him for a moment before turning back to the mirror. </p><p>“You can stop talking,”  Lysander said, “I don’t like listening to you running your mouth,” he snorted, “and I’m not doing it to fulfil a beauty standard, I’m doing it because I’m sick of remembering why they’re there.” </p><p>“Which in and of itself is foolish,” William said, this time not looking up from his reading, “forgetting isn’t going to change the fact that it happened,” he said with a dull tone, “and it’s foolish to try and forget as well.”</p><p>“Yes, well, sometimes I like to delusion myself and pretend I’m wanted in this world,” Lysander hissed with a glare, this time at William’s reflection, “forgive me for being so <em> foolish, </em>” he spat. </p><p>“You’re becoming aggressive,” William stated, narrowing his eyes at Lysander from over the top of his book, “you need to calm down if this conversation is to continue.” Lysander glared back and huffed, the two sitting in silence for several moments before William spoke again.  “You’re not unwanted.”</p><p>Lysander paused for a moment, before rolling his eyes, “that’s not true,” he muttered, “or this conversation wouldn’t be happening in the first place,” he said pointedly.</p><p>“Then I presume you don’t feel I matter?”  William said, placing his book on the table, as he obviously wasn’t going to get any reading done.  “Or perhaps, if my opinion doesn’t matter, then neither does your sister’s?”</p><p>“You know very well that’s not what I meant,” Lysander said defensively, “I know that you two care for me, but…  The bastard child of a noblewoman has no purpose being alive, my parents knew that well enough.” </p><p>“And yet, you struggle and fight, and continue to live despite their abuse,” William said calmly, “you have made a name for yourself outside of your parents and are no longer just their ‘bastard child,’”  he leaned back in his chair, “I know of many people who would have cracked and give up in your situation.”</p><p>“I-...”  Lysander’s defensiveness began to face as he tried to think of a response, “I couldn’t give up,” he finally murmured, “it would have only proven that they were right about me.”</p><p>“You have proven them wrong countless times,” William said pointedly, “and I believe that those scars are a sign of that; they show that despite their abuse, you’re <em> still here. </em>  That you’re stronger than anyone had expected you to be.”</p><p>Lysander didn’t respond, so William continued; “I believe that hiding those scars in an attempt to hide your past is foolish.  Being ashamed of your past is <em> foolish.”  </em>He looked Lysander in the eyes, “it is a part of who you are, afterall-”  He pushed up his glasses and added, “and they don’t look that awful, either.” </p><p>“You’re just saying that,” Lysander huffed as he looked into the mirror as his poorly concealed face, “they look terrible, especially to customers-” He muttered, tilting his head to get a better look. </p><p>“Honestly, I feel that it’s no one else’s business if you have scars or not, and if they’re going to be judgemental then they can do so elsewhere,” William said, “they aren’t as distracting as you think, either.” </p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Lysander muttered, “if you don’t them covered up, just say so-” </p><p>“They’re not my scars to decide,”  William said flatly as he reached for his book once more, “I am simply stating that they are not all that bad,” he began to flip through to his page, “and they reflect your strength rather well.”  He pushed up his glasses and began to refocus on reading.  </p><p>Lysander stared at him for a few moments, before turning to the mirror and biting his lip in contemplation.  It was odd, he admitted, to see his face without the four jagged scars running across his eye.</p><p>After a few moments of thinking, Lysander lifted the rag, and began to wipe away the makeup.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Contemplation || WilliamXLysander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Being a Reaper is a punishment…  But is living all that better?” (WilliamXLysander)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one shot will have discussions of suicide, please be mindful of that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lysander gave a small, annoyed sigh as he stared up at the darkened ceiling, his mind wandering.</p><p>It was late- what time exactly, he wasn’t sure, but late nonetheless.  He could hear the soft breathing of his partner beside him and briefly debated whether or not he could wake him up to keep him company.  The shinigami had to work in the morning, as per usual, and would likely give him an angry earful if woken.</p><p>Giving a quiet huff, Lysander turned to look at the sleeping reaper and hummed softly as he took in William’s resting features.  He looked so much less stoic when asleep, Lysander noted, amused.  William’s face was relaxed and calm, eyes closed lightly and his hair ruffled in a way that would probably drive him crazy if he were to look into a mirror.  Lysander chuckled softly as he watched the other man for a few more moments. </p><p>Finally, Lysander had decided to wake him, and began to lightly prod at his partner’s side.  “Will,” he murmured quietly, before poking him again, “William, wake up-” he said in a singsong tone.  He knew that William wasn’t too heavy a sleeper, and as expected- the reaper gave a groan of annoyance.  </p><p>A few moments later, the reaper opened his stunning green eyes and glared up at Lysander.  “It is the middle of the night,”  William said dryly as he looked at Lysander, “what are you doing awake?”</p><p>“I can’t sleep,” Lysander said, giving him an innocent look as he sat back on his heels, “can we talk?” </p><p>“I have to work at four,” William said with a blindsighted glare towards Lysander, “why can’t you just lie there until you fall asleep?”  He questioned in exasperation turning to reach for his glasses on the nightstand.  </p><p>Lysander gave a slight huff, “as if I haven’t been trying that,” he said with a slight mock pout, “I have too much on my mind right now-” he looked down at the sheets and sighed, “just… humor me please?”</p><p>William was about to respond with a sarcastic comment, but seeing the look on Lysander’s face, sighed and sat up, “what is it?  It must be something important if it has you so riled up,” he said, pushing up his glasses.</p><p>Lysander gave a slight nod and bit his lip nervously, “being a reaper is supposed to be a punishment, right?”  He questioned, tilting his head, “a punishment for commiting suicide?”  He added for clarification.</p><p>“That is correct-”  William responded, immediately uneasy about where this conversation would be going.</p><p>“But living isn’t really all that much better,” Lysander said, fiddling with his hands in his lap, “if living life is bad enough for someone to want to die, wouldn’t it be more of a punishment for them to keep living as well?”</p><p>“Lysander,” William said in a rather serious tone, analyzing the other man’s face, “what led to these thoughts?”  He said, and Lysander heard unnervingly that there was concern in the reaper’s voice. </p><p>“I’m not going to do anything, don’t worry,” Lysander said dismissively, “I…  I’m actually rather happy as of late,” he added, reaching out to take one of William’s hand in his own.  “I just…  I was thinking about the times where I <em> was </em>feeling hopeless…”  He said softly, “what would have happened if I just ended it all…” </p><p>When William hadn’t responded, Lysander continued to speak, “we would have gotten to meet each other so much sooner…” He mused, “and would life have been easier for me if I had just given up on everything?”  He forced a laugh, “I wouldn’t have had to work to create a name for myself, my shop wouldn’t exist…”  He shook his head, “maybe I shouldn’t be saying stuff like this…  You’ll probably think that I’m nutty-” </p><p>William paused for a moment, before responding, “since when have you ever been the type of person to take the easy path?”  He questioned, “that doesn’t seem very much like you.” </p><p>Lysander forced another laugh as he interlocked his hand with William’s and stared at the intertwined hands, “I suppose you’re right.”  He said, “I always seem to make things harder for myself,” he squeezed William’s hand lightly, “sometimes I wish that I wasn’t so determined to prove myself…”</p><p>“You have always been the type to get through difficult situations,” William said as he watched Lysander’s face, “giving up doesn’t suit you, not at all,” he paused, then adding, “is there anything you’d like to tell me?” </p><p>“I told you not to worry,” Lysander said reassuringly, “I’m not planning anything,” he murmured, squeezing William’s hand lightly, “like I said…  I haven’t been feeling too unhappy as of late…  Haven’t in a while,” he murmured, “I have you in my life to keep me going…  And Rose and Harmony…  I’m happy, I promise.” </p><p>“Then what is it bringing this about?”  William questioned, still looking intently at Lysander’s expression.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Lysander admitted, “I just…  I think I’m just wondering what would have been different, how much trouble I could have saved myself if I just didn’t try,” he lifted their intertwined hands up to his cheek. </p><p>“Being a reaper wouldn’t have suited you,” William said flatly, “being told what to do all the time, working for someone else, remaining neutral all the time; I don’t see that working well for you.”  He said, frowning.</p><p>Lysander forced a small laugh, “I suppose that’s true,” he murmured, still holding their intertwined hands to his face, before grazing his lips lightly again the back of William’s hand, “I don’t think I would have been a good reaper either,” he admitted, “I don’t like being told what to do-”</p><p>William snorted, “that’s evident,” he said with a headshake, “you like to put yourself in danger quite often.” </p><p>In response, Lysander stuck his tongue out slightly, before he lowered their hands and looked William in the eyes, “I suppose I’m just being rather silly,” he murmured, “I don’t know why I’m thinking about such things,” he admitted, “you don’t have to worry about me, I promise I’m okay,” he reassured softly. </p><p>“That’s not going to prevent me from being concerned,” William retorted as he squeezed Lysander’s hand.</p><p>“I know…  I’m sorry,” he said quietly, before laying back down- continuing to hold William’s hand tightly. </p><p>William shifted and placed his glasses back on the nightstand, before laying down beside Lysander.  He wrapped an arm around Lysander and pulled him closer.  “There’s no need to apologize,” he murmured. </p><p>“But you have work in the morning,” Lysander mumbled as he clutched William’s arm tightly, “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“You are more important to me than my work,” William said, resting his forehead against Lysander’s back. </p><p>Lysander’s eyes widened slightly at the admission, before a soft smile began to graze his features.  His body relaxed considerably, and he closed his eyes- finally drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Company || SebastianXHarmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian and Harmony have a nighttime conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harmony sighed softly as she stared into the large, floor-length mirror and brushed out her hair.  Watching as the blonde locks fell over her shoulders, her head swarmed with thoughts.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, what does he even see in you?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought had been echoing in her mind as of late.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re too thin, too imperfect, too-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light knock at the door startled Harmony from her thoughts, “Harmony?  Are you still awake, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, yes, I’m still awake-” She said, just loudly enough to be heard from the other side of the door, which opened.  Smiling shyly, she lowered her head in greeting, “oh, good evening Sebastian,” she said politely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear, there is no need to speak so formally with me,” Sebastian reminded her with a twinge of amusement as he stepped into the room.  “I have simply come to ensure that there was nothing that you needed before going to sleep tonight?”  He inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony looked thoughtful for a few moments as she continued to lightly brush out the ends of her hair, “well…”  she mumbled, looking down with an embarrassed expression.  “I had actually been wondering…”  She bit down on her lip for a few moments, “I was wondering if you could…”  She finished with a quiet, inaudible mumble, while staring down at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?”  Sebastian cocked his head slightly, looking a tad concerned as her face turned a bright shade of red.  “I’m afraid that I didn’t catch that?”  He said, examining her face for anything to be worried about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had…  I had just been wondering…  I know that you don’t need to…  I’m just…  Perhaps I’m being ridiculous…”  She rambled, flustered and stuttering through her sentences.  “I had just hoped that…  Perhaps… Even just for tonight…  You could…  You could stay with me?”  She finally managed to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unfamiliar expression flashed across Sebastian’s face, increasing Harmony’s nerves as her leg bounced slightly.  He hummed quietly, “you would like me to stay with you?”  He echoed with curiosity, “may I ask for what purpose?”  He questioned, eyes dancing with slight amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony’s face was a blazing red as she quickly began stuttering, “o-oh!  It’s…  It’s nothing inappropriate, of course!”  She said quickly, “I just…  I just don’t want to be alone…”  She admitted softly, “and w-we’ve gotten very little time together as of late, due to your duties…”  She began to turn the brush over in her hands, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”  She finalized quietly, “I-I’m sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I were to stay with you, would that make you more comfortable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tad bit shocked, Harmony forced herself to nod as she bit her lip once more, chewing at the skin, “I-I know that you dont require sleep,” she said softly, staring down at the floor.  “If you don’t want to…  You don’t have to…  I know that you’re busy-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not uncommon for demons to partake in recreational sleep,” he said with a gentleness in his tone, “if you would like me to stay, I have no reason not to.  My duties have all been completed for the night, and I value your comfort above all else-” He said, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony gave a small, understanding nod- not wanting to push her luck further.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You must seem pathetic to him…  He’s probably doing this out of pity…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She set her brush down on the desk and stood from her seat, brushing out the wrinkles in her nightgown as she moved towards her bed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian began to remove his tailcoat and shoes, setting them neatly on a chair to the edge of the room.  “I’m afraid that I don’t own nightclothes,” he told her as he undid his waistcoat, “I hope that’s alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony sat on the edge of the bed and gave a small nod, “Sebastian…  You tell me that I don’t have to be formal with you…  But then you speak quite formally to me…”  She said, “you know that you don’t have to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it is a force of habit,” Sebastian mused softly as he placed his waistcoat on the nearby chair, before sitting on the opposite side of the bed to her.  “I suppose I have never really been in a situation whereas formality was not required…  I will try to remember to be more…  Familiar… With you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is much more difficult than I had thought it would be…”  Harmony said with a small, forced laugh, “being in a relationship, I mean…”  She stared down at her hands, “knowing how to act…  How to deal with emotions…”  She shuddered slightly, “do you ever feel worried that…  Perhaps this isn’t right for us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s brow furrowed in confusion and concern, “isn’t right?”  He repeated, “whatever do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”  Harmony paused, trying to think of a way to explain what she was feeling, “I sometimes worry that…  That this isn’t quite right,” she mumbled, “I feel as if…  I’m not good enough,” she tried to think of more to explain.  “I just…  You’ve told me that you haven’t ever felt this way for anyone else…”  She began to wring her hands, “so why do you feel this way for me?  I just…  Perhaps… I’m the wrong person for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked thoughtful of her words, before speaking, “I don’t think so,” he said gently, “I have never felt such emotions in the past, so I don’t have much to compare this to,” he admitted quietly, “but I do know that I feel strongly for you,” he said, placing a hand over her’s, “I am still trying to understand my feelings, but I do know for sure that I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harmony persisted, clenching her fist slightly, “I don’t understand why you would love me, of all people, why me?”  Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she looked up to him fearfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s expression became unreadable, and Harmony began to once again gnaw at her lip as she waited for him to respond.  “I don’t know,” he admitted in a soft tone, “I enjoy being in your presence and the kindness you extend towards others,” he said thoughtfully, “you don’t detest me for being a demon, either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that shouldn’t be anything special,” Harmony retorted back fiercely, “just because someone is kind to you doesn’t mean that they’re worthy of…”  She blinked back her tears, unable to keep speaking.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harmony, do you not wish to be in this relationship?”  He questioned, examining her scared expression.  When she tensed, he continued to speak, “if you do not believe that this relationship is right for you, then I will not be angry with you-” He said gently, “I would not want to trap you in a situation where you are not happy-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Harmony’s hands were shaking slightly, “I care for you, Sebastian,” she murmured softly, “more than I’ve ever cared for another being,” she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes before continuing, “I want to be with you, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>make me happy.”  She stated with severity in her tone, “I just…  You could have so much better than me…  It makes me wonder why you’d settle for someone such as myself…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t view it as settling,” Sebastian said immediately, “Harmony, you are the first person who has made me feel this way.  That in itself is an exceptional feat,” he told her, “I don’t want to sit and wait for someone else to make me feel loved, someone who may never come along, when you’ve already given me happiness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I-”  Harmony continued to stare down at the sheets and her hands, “I just…  I get scared that I’m getting too attached…”  She murmured, “and that one day, you’ll find someone better.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harmony,” Sebastian reached forward and rested his hand beneath her chin, gently tilting her head to face him.  “I am not one to break my commitments,”  he said rather seriously as he took in the nervousness in her light blue eyes.  “I care for you, I have promised you my devotion and I truly mean that,” he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  “I would not abandon you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony’s eyes grew misty, “I’m sorry for being so difficult,” she murmured, clutching her fist slightly as she tried to look away from him.  “I feel like I’m not good enough-”  she whispered, “I don’t want to drag you down-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What ever gave you the idea that you were dragging me down?”  Sebastian questioned, still gently holding her face so that she could not turn away.  He studied her expression with worry, a small frown on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t an angel for very long before I had fallen…”  She murmured, “and I haven’t learned anything about my abilities or strengths as a fallen angel, either.”  She bit down on her lip for a moment, “you keep winding up saving me from trouble because I’m too weak to protect myself…  I mean…  I wasn’t even an angel for a month before my wing got broken.  I just feel helpless and I don’t want you to constantly have to save me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment, “you feel helpless,” he repeated softly, as if trying to comprehend, “Harmony, I do not feel burdened by protecting you,” he said with a serious expression.  “That is the first thing I would like you to know,” he said matter-of-factly, “however, if you would like, I will assist you in understanding your abilities.”  He offered, moving his hand from her face, to gripping her hand gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony stared down at their hands, chewing her lip until there was the faint taste of blood.  “You don’t have to do that,” she mumbled, “I’m just being ridiculous-” she said dismissively, shaking her head.  “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing ridiculous about wanting to be able to defend yourself,” Sebastian said, squeezing her hand lightly, “I can’t say that I understand the abilities angels- let alone fallen angels- have.  However, I will do whatever I can to help you.”  His eyes were still focused intently on her features, they were calm- but concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still chewing at her lip, Harmony gave a small nod, “okay,” she whispered softly, “thank you,” she murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me,” Sebastian said gently as he leaned in and gently pressed a ghost of a kiss on her lips, “now.”  He murmured, “it’s getting rather late and you require rest,” he pushed back the bed’s sheets and blankets, “if you would like me to leave, I will-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head as she shifted to lie down, still clutching his hand, “stay with me, please?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said with a slight nod, before darkening the room and laying beside her.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and giving a soft breath, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harmony gave a small smile as she closed her eyes and murmured quietly; “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>